A Different Me
by 14-DragonTamer-14
Summary: Maka and Soul are on their last mission against a witch by the name of Othia. In the end, Maka passes away and Soul is left with regret. But soon they find that Maka's soul is still alive, but only in a different dimension. The gang sets out on an adventure to find her and bring her back to their dimension. (MakaXSoul) (OCXKid)
1. Prologue

R.I.P Prologue

My eyes were heavy and my heart raced. My hands were numb and my breathing was very rapid. I was lying on the floor I think, my life flashing before my eyes. I saw a blur of white above me and felt several drops of water on my cheeks. "S... So... Soul" I choked out, looking up at the white blur above me.

A firm hand grabbed mine, assuring me that Soul was present. My wound was bleeding dark crimson as I looked up at my weapon. "Stay awake, Maka" the white haired teenager told me, his voice stained with regret and sadness.

I remembered how I received the wound but it's a bit blurry. The witch soul we needed belonged to a woman named Othia; she specialized in fire and duplication spells. She had made herself appear in a circle around me then used fire and a white silver blade. The witch got away after she had given me third degree burns and ripped through my chest and stomach.

Before, I knew it I couldn't breathe anymore, and the white blur was starting to disappear above me. I knew this was the end but I can't believe we failed. I just hope... that he finds a new meister...

"S... Soul..." I whispered, my voice hoarse and barely loud enough to hear. "Hold on Maka, Stein is on his way" he yelled, fear and sadness in his tone. My hand touched something warm and smooth with water dripping from above. I then realized that my hands was pressed up against his cheek. "...Soul... goo...good...goodbye..." I whispered and my world became darkness and all I could hear was my name, a yell of pure and utter horror and sorrow. It was his voice, his voice, his voice yelling my name, Soul's voice...


	2. Say Goodbye

"...Soul... good... good-bye"the blonde meister whispered as her green eyes slowly sealed. "NO... NO MAKA, wake up! WAKE UP!" the white haired weapon screamed, his eyes wide with horror as he shook her. Tears raced down his face as he stared down at the deceased meister, not believing what had just unfolded infront o fhis red eyes.

A man with a grey screw in his head and another with red hair came running towards them, their eyes wide at they came to a halt. "Is she... she's..." the red haired man dropped to his knees.

"Soul... how about you... go tell the others... it's easier to tell hem sooner than later" the man with the screw in his head told the weapon, touching his shoulder. "Yes...yes sir" he said and stood, turning around while his head hung. He looked back at his pale meister one last time, tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall. He then quickly turned back around and ran away...

A knock came the huge door of the Gallows Mansion, a slow knock with eight parts. A bot with black hair and gold eyes answered right after. Then a tall girl with blue eues came after him, standing behind him. "So how did the mission go Soul... and where is Maka?" the girl asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

The white haired boy at the door didn't answer at first, hiding his face by looking down at the floor. "We failed..." he said, his voice hoarse and dripping with regret and sadness. Then there was a short pause, filled with long stares and gaping mouths.

"So... where's Maka?" the girl asked, fearing the worst and breaking the silence. The boy with red eyes turned his back to them, feeling his eyes form more tears. "She's **dead**, Liz" he said, his voice giving away his emotion.

The girl froze, droplets of water running down her face and making her masquaira run. "She's dead?" the boy with black hair asked, shock clear in his gold eyes. "Yes" Soul growled, his hands clutched tightly into fists. Liz hurriedly hugged the white haired weapon, tears rolling down her face...

The infirmary was dark and gloomy that day; the curtians were drawn and the shadows were quietly whispering. On the bed lied a white sheet, and under that sheet lied a pale figure with her eyes sealed shut and her hair still in brilliant childish pigtails.

As if out of nowhere, a bright glow of green light came from her chest and floated there, waiting. The green glow then vanished, the scent of honey suckles following close behind it.

In the hallway, a wail of sadness stabbing into the air. A shadow of a girl sobbing into her hands appeared on the wall, her hair in small pigtails. The shadow reached for the sheet but then disappeared... unseen? Or not...

Sorry for the short chapter. Trust me they will get longer. Thanks for reading. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (Bummer...)


	3. Realization

It has been about three weeks since Maka's funeral and the atmosphere was still dark and depressing. Soul and Liz were hanging out more often than usual plus there hasn't been a sign og Spirit since after she passed.

Everyone was mostly keeping their distance from the small apartment, everyone except Kid and Patti. Kid spent the most of his time keeping Maka's room symmetrical and Patti looked through the photo albums that Maka had kept.

One day before the funeral, the two went the infirmary. The date was July 28th, Soul's birthday. Soul hadn't been around either, so they didn't have a party at all.

Outside the infirmary door, the two stood sill; staring at the barrier that held the corpse. "Hey Kiddo, what do you think she looks like now?" Patti asked, curiosity and sadness in her blue eyes. "I don't know, Patti" he said in a quiet, sorrow-filled voice.

Patti blinked, noticing his unusual depressed mood. "Kiddo, are you okay?" she asked, curious. "No... No I'm not" he sighed and pushed the door open. Light flooded into the room, making the shadows hiss and disappear into thin air. One shadow stood out from the rest though.

It was a shadow of a girl, a girl with short pigtails and a short skirt. At the sight of her, Kid stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide with shock. The shadow reached for the sheet over the figure underneath it. Then it just disappeared into thin air...

"Woah" Patti mused, her eyes wide. Kid was frozen, his eyes wide. He then turned around and walked out of the room, walking towards Prof. Stein's classroom. "Where ya goin'?" Patti asked, following behind him. "To Stein's classroom" he said firmly, walking down the hallway.

"What for?" she asked, bouncing around him in curiosity. "Because the shadow in the infirmary was unnatural. Plus, Maka's soul hasn't been collected by me nor my father." he explained, thinking while he walked rapidly towards the classroom. "Is that bad?" Patti asked, her eyes wide. "Not exactly. I means in very rare cases that the person has been _ressurrected_ but there's also a possiblity that someone _stole it_..." he said, his determind expression falling to mixed emotions.

"Ohhhh" she mused, starting to think.

Not too long after their conversation, they arrived in the mad scientist's classroom. But, to Kid's dismay it was completely empty. "He must be in the Death Room with Father" Kid stated and turned quickly around when the intercom came on. "Death the Kid report to the Death Room immediately" came the voice of the zombie Sid. Kid then nodded and rapidly started to walk towards the Death Room with Patti in pursuit.

"What do you mean you can't find her soul?!" the voice of Spirit wailed, panic rushing though him. "I can't seem to locate her soul currently. That's what I mean" Lord Death explained, his big block hands in a sort of praying position.

By now everyone was standing in the Death Room facing Lord Death. "But this is actually a good thing" he pointed out, in a cheery voice while he drank tea. "How is this a good thing?! What if we can't find it ever?!" Soul growled, his hands clenched into fists in his jacket pockets.

Kid silently listened to his father's explaination, his mind racing. "Well it could mean multiple things really but the most interesting is the fact that she _has _been ressurrected" he finally told them all, grinning.

Spirit went completely silent then started to do some sort of happy, weird dance that had everyone confused. "But the only bad thing is that she's in a completely differant dimension" he said with a sweatdrop. The Stein chimed in, _"This dimension is nothing like ours. In other words, the DWMA doesn't exsist nor do kishin nor witches" _he stated, _"Neither do any of you." _

Everyone had a shocked expression to them, their jaws resting on the ground. Tsubaki was the first to break the silence, "So exactly how are we going to get her back?" she asked. "That's the hard part of it" Lord Death stated. "You'll have to travel through that dimension to find her yourselves, that's the reason I called you all here" he told them. "Stein will prepare the portal and your mission will start tommorow so I subjest you start to prepare as well." They then all nodded, determind expressions appearing on their faces. Tommorow was going to one long day...


	4. The Mission Begins

The night was bleek and silent, encouraging the shadows to come out and play. As they laughed, the moon bled; grinning as if knowing what is to come.

Seven shadows stood out from the rest, walking the streets of unknown. As said the day before, thair mission would send them into a differant dimension. Where, as said, there would not be witches to fight or humans, whom have strayed from the path of sanity, to collect.

Their mission was very simple; find Maka. Doesn't seem too hard right? Wrong.

"This sure is weird, huh sis?" Patti asked, skipping next to Liz. Liz nodded, looking around curiously. So far their mission had gotten no where.

The night sky was now turning pink and shades of orange as the moon started to retreat so the sun can take it's place.

In this unknown dimension, everyone looked differant; eye color and hair color. (Soul had black hair and light blue eyes, Black*star had spikey brown hair with green eyes, Tsubaki looks the same, Kid's three white lines had disappeared and his eye color was now a bright green with yellow specks. Liz and Patti look the same also.)

Mystery girl's POV

I sighed as I walked down the long sidewalk towards my school: The Performing arts and talent academy of Athens, Texas. The academy is a private school, which means the students have to wear uniforms.

The boy's uniform consists of a dress shirt; white or black, a normal tie of light blue, and nice jeans. A girl's uniform is not much to my liking, infact I hate it. They make us wear a long sleeved shirt; colors of blue and white; with a blue bow or tie around the collar, the collar of the shirt is mixed blue and white and the front is nicely symmetrical with the same colors. It has a skirt, that I dispise greatly, is also blue and white.

At the academy, I participate in the musical department, creation and arts department. I specialize in computer animation and musical creation. Well, I'm more of a pianist, who composes her own music. . . .

The academy came into view as I walked down the concrete sidewalk. Today will be just like any other day of school. Lonely, unsocial, and quiet. Like I like it. Nothing really exciting happens to me anymore. So I doubt today will be interesting.

Original POV

As the academy came into view, Soul slowly glanced up at the large academy. "Kid, is this the place?" he asked, his voice slightly more eager than he intended. "Yeah. The Academy of Performing Arts" he stated, walking ahead.

Today would be the most interesting day in a long, long time.


	5. Surprises

Original POV

The large double doors of the muic room slowly creeked open, whining their refusal to open. Throught the gape came a young girl, forteen maybe fifteen years of age. Her long light brown hair trying to keep up with the rest of her.

In the middle of the room a beautiful, black grand piano stood elegantly with a thin layer of dust covering it. The girl hurriedly sat down on the bench, placing peices of paper on the stand.

She sighed, looking back at the door nervously. Then, without any hesitation, started to play. It was slow and soft but then gained speed and volume.

"Where is that coming from?" Soul quietly asked, hurriedly walking through the halls. He had overheard the sound of a piano from the first floor of the academy, just as they walked in.

Today, they would start to look for Maka's soul. Infact, Lord Death had clearly stated she would be attending this exact academy.

He quickly walked up the staircase and into the long hallway, vibrating with brilliant, dark piano music. He had to know who was playing it for some weird reason. He also had a strange feeling deep down that he couldn't explain. It was like it would kill him if he didn't know.

The lage double doors came into sight at the end of the hall, dark brown and carved like a castle door. He was less than fifty yards away now. . .

Mystery girl's POV

The piano keys were cold to the touch as I practiced, sitting infront of the academy's grand piano.

I was nearing the end of my creation when the double doors started to creek and scream loudly. This made me jump out of surprise. Did someone hear? What am I going to say?! I asked myself sapidly then I heard footsteps right infront of the door.

I froze, feeling someone behind me. When all sound ceased to break the silence, I eagerly turned around to see who had come in. My eyes locked on a black haired teenager, maybe fifteen. HIs eyes were piercing blue like the artic ocean. I could see his astonished expression in the dim light of the music room, and I was pretty sure he could see mine.

We stared at eachother in silence, looking eachother over. The silence grew unbareable for me surprisingly, knowing that I like silence. But to my astonishment, he broke the silence first. "Hi" he said in a sort of husky voice that sent some kind of shiver down my spine.

"H-hey" I said shyly, my voice groggy and under-used. He then started to walk towards, his footsteps the only sould in the vast room. I watched him all the while, our eyes locked.

Just as he was a yard away the bell rang signaling that class would start in five minutes. "I... I'm sorry, I have to go" I said quickly, gathering my things and walking past him. I wanted to look back, but I couldn't get myself to. I couldn't believe it, someone had actually talked to me. . .

Original POV

Who was that? Soul asked himself as he watched her go. But soon, he was ripped out of his thoughts by the one minute warning bell, screaming to the last students not in class already. He shook his head with a sigh then went off to his first class.

Mystery girl's POV

All that has been on my mind is that boy from earlier. I couldn't help remembering his face. But one thing I'm sure of is that I know I've seen him somewhere before. I just wish I knew where...

As class started I noticed that Mr. Rawling, the musical director and piano teacher, was delaying morning announcements for some reason. Then I cought sight of him, the boy from earlier, with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Hmm..." I hummed, narrowing my eyes as I thought to myself.

"A new student. . ." I said in dismay, knowing what would happen next. The popular grls will get to him first then they'll tell him rumors and gossip about me mostly, happens everytime.

"Class, this is Soul Evans. He will be joining our class today" Mr. Rawling annouced, grinning like the sadist he was. Now I know his name, Soul Evans.

Another shiver went down my spine, causing me to cross my arms and grip the upper part of them. Then something weird happened. As I looked into Soul's eyes, a vision of some sort started to play in my head.

It was a dark, soundless night. The moon was mysteriously laughing above me. Somehow, I felt weak like when you've been running for hours. I could feel something under me, something hard like concrete but as warm as a oven it seems like. Then I saw two red eyes stare straight down at me, grief and depression clear in thair dark denthes. My vision blurred and everything went black. The only thing I could hear was a voice yelling a name. Maka is the name but the voice was clear to me. I know whose it was and I'm frightened bt it now. It was Soul's voice.

I came back to reality, panting hard. Who is Maka? Why was I the one to see out of her eyes? Did Soul have red eyes once or were those contacts? What was happening? I screamed in my mind, clutching my arms tightly.

I was scared, horrified even. What was going on?!

Original POV

There was only one seat left and it was right next to the girl that was in the music room. Soul silently walked towards his seat, his eyes on ethe girl the whole way.

As class ended, Mr. Rawling told the class to study. Which, in teenager language, means to talk until class is over.

Soul glanced over at the girl beside him, trying to think of away to start a conversation. He shook his head and turned to her, "Hey" he simply said.

"H-hi..." She said, just like earlier. Her sharp blue eyes looked fearful as she glanced at him from her writing. "I'm Soul" he said plainly, sounding bored but inside he was dying to know her name. "A-aimi Hatsune" she whispered, her hair hiding her face. "How long have you been coming here?" he asked, his hands in his pockets. "Two months" she sighed. Soul was struck with surprise. More than two months ago Maka passed so, this... this could be her.

"Where were you before you came here?" he asked but soon it was clear that is was a mistake. "I'm not sure I should tell you that" she said threateningly, her eyes narrowed. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a creeper" he apoligized quickly. "Hmm..." thoughtfully. He sighed and then the bell rang to signal the end of class for the day. When he looked over to say his good-bye, she was already gone...


	6. Dusk

Aimi's POV

I sure hope that this blows over this weird air that has been over Soul and me, since his first day. He gives me the chills. Today, he was silent which scared me alot. What is he doing here?

Original POV

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Tsubaki asked, concern and confusion in her voice. 'We're gonna kidnap her, of course" Patti giggled, wearing all black and carrying a brown sack. Liz sweatdropped, "No Patti, no kidnapping" she sighed, "Aww..." she whined, pouting.

The day was begining to go down to dusk as the sun slowly fell asleep. The shadows then came out to play, grinning.

"We'll have to persuade her to come with us or I'll have to do something worse," Kid sighed, his eyes glued to the ground. There was a long silence after his statement, awkward and nerve racking. Then Soul broke the silence. "What will 'you' have to do?" he asked with a raised voice. "Let's just say something I don't want to do..." he said, closing the conversation.

The suddenly everyone's attention was pulled towards soft footsteps down the road. The steps became louder and louder until the girl with brown hair came around the corner.

At first, the group stared at her and the gilr did the same, surprise and fear in her blue eyes. "H-hello," she choked out, taking a step back. "Hello Aimi," Soul said, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. For a moment, their eyes locked and all of the fear in her eyes increased. She stummbled alittle then regained her balence. Aimi hurriedly reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a silver **pistol. **"St-stay back... all of you," she stammered, her hands shaking with fear.

The group all took a step back, everyone exept Kid. Aimi's hands wouldn't stay still long enough for her to aim so she closed her eyes, pointed the gun in a random direction and pulled the trigger.

The bullet zoomed through the air, making a whizzing sound. Her ears rang loudly and she was dazed for a second. As Aimi opened her eyes, she looked around for where the bullet went but, all she could see was the wide bright green eyes of the boy infront of her. **Kid.** His shoulder was clearly broken and blood streamed to the ground. "Kid!' screamed his weapons, their eyes wide.

He had a look of terror on his face. His shoulder harbored a huge gash that revealed parts of his shoulder blade. Blood gushed from the wound and landed on the concrete road, staining the perfectly white color.

Aimi dropped the gun, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't believe it. She actually... actually shot someone... She then began to feel light headed, like when you get too hot in the shower. Her eyes began to fuzz up and the world went black around her.

Aimi's POV

What's happening? Who am I? What's is this place? Why can't I see anything? Why am I here? I thought as I flouted in darkness. I could hear voices around me but, they weren't familar to me.

As I drifted through the darkness, a bright light presented itself to me. It was like a light bulb, the only light in the black abis. It had a sort of flame in the middle that beamed with the color green. Somehow it looked shockingly familier to me, so much that I wanted to reach out and hug it tightly.

Then there was a voice, a voice that I've heard before but, couldn't name. It was screaming for someone. That's all I could hear, the voice. It sounded so familier; it was driving me insane. Wait, insane... Madness?! That voice?! I know who that is! That's... That's S-soul... my w- What am i saying?! He is not my anything... right? What if he was my something? What if... What if...

I was caught by a horrific wave of drowsiness, causing my eyes to seal and my vision to cease...

Original POV

"What's wrong with her?" Soul's voice came from outside the infirmary door. "Well, she's in a coma. For reasons, I'm not sure of," Came the mad scientist's voice, low so no one could hear them from inside the infirmary. "When will she wake up?" Soul asked, sadness and regret in his voice. After that there was a silence, a death difying silence.

The infirmary door slowly opened and in came the two. Soul's face was pale and unreadable, like he had just seen a ghost. They were met byt the saddened gold eyes of Kid, who was listening the whole time. He sat on a hospital bed, red bandeges that have been blood stained then white ones over that. "So it's true then?" he asked, "She won't wake up?"

Aimi's POV

The light was extrodinarilly bright, almost blinding me. I didn't know where I was or who exactly I was either. All I knew at the moment was that I was lying in a hospital bed, a white cieling staring down at me. I, suddenly, heard the door creek open and footsteps come towards me. I quickly closed my eyes, wanting to avoid talking to someone for now.

The footsteps stopped right beside the bed. I could feel the shakiness of the person's soul, like fear was all they knew right now. "Maka... Or Aimi... if you can hear me, I want you to know that... that I love you... I can't expect you to feel the same because... because you don't know me that well... heck, you don't know me at all... but... it's just that if you're going to stay unconscious forever... I'm going to be here for you everyday..." the person said, making my heart race and my hands start to sweat. Who is this? He... he loves me? I don't even know who this is... But what if I did in the past? Could that be possible?

Then there were footsteps walking away from me and I wanted so badly to open my eyes...


	7. Agreements

Aimi's POV

I let out an involentary sigh, loud enough for someone across the room to hear. I held my breath, my heart racing and the bed sheets feeling like concrete ontop of me. I knew that if I held my breath for any longer I would fall in the darkness again. But did I really have a choice.

Original POV

Kid whirled around as he heard her breathe out. He rushed over to her bedside as his eyes grew wide with astonishment. "Maka? Aimi?" he asked as he stood over her.

Then something weird began to happen. The unconscious girl's hair began to change color; from dark brown to honey blonde. But then it stopped halfway, like one of those pictures where a person has two parts of themselves. Then the heart monitor went off in a straight line... "No... she can't be dead... not again" Kid dropped to his knees.

Aimi's POV

I opened my eyes and was met by a bright figure, a girl with small pigtails. "Hello, I'm Maka Alburn" she said, standing ten yards away. "H-hi" I said as I took a step backwards. Maka took a step forward, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" she softly smiled and began to walk towards me. "Why am I here?" I asked the spirit, still quite afraid.

"I'm-" I was cut off as Maka began to speak again. "I know who you are, Aimi" she told him. I was now officially terrified, what is she going to do to me?!

She was now about a yard away from me, standing infront of me. "I'm going to take you soul, Aimi Hatsune. Please forgive me" she said with an unreadable expression. I, filling with panic, whirled around and made a mad dash away from the spirit. I looked back and noticed hat was wasn't going anywhere. The spirit looked at me with sympathy and a small smile. "Aimi, you don't get it do you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"No... I-I don't" I shook my head as panic began to fill to the rim of my eyes. She kinda chuckled at my fear which frightened me even more. "Aimi, me and you are exactly the same" she told me. "H-how?" I asked as my legs started to feels like jelly. "Well you are a resurrection of me" she said simply as she pointed at me then to herself.

I began to calm down now, "So... what happens now?" I questioned her as I stood up tall. My heart was racing and I felt my knees begin to lock. "Now... we have to separate eachother. We have to become two people..." she said in a low tone. "What will happen after that?" I ask as my breathing became more stable. "In the worst of cases, one of us will die. But, if we both live, we'll have a strong bond. Like knowing what the other is feeling and their thoughts" she told me as she continued to walk towards me.

"Are you ready? or do you not want to risk you life?" she asked me, her face now very determined. At first, I hesitated. What if this goes wrong? Will I not be able to know who spoke to me? What if we both live...?

I felt a sudden rush of detemination as I look back at the spirit. I nod and she smiles widely. "Ready" I say, smiling right back. Then, a bright light engulfs both of us. I feel like a thousand knives are being stabbed into my heart, pain raging through me from head to toe. At last the pain ceases and all I see is darkness...  
Am I alive yet?


End file.
